


Ouroboros

by Emono, PageofD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Human Experimentation, Infidelity, M/M, Social Experiments, Tragic Romance, quick deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange rumours and news stories have been cropping up all around Austin and major cities. People are disappearing, showing back up with strange stories, and the city is slowly descending into chaos. Fifty people wake up in a dark room together gathered around around a dome, put in assigned spots. They can't move, they can't touch each other, but even if they do death is only minutes away for one unlucky person at a time. There are rules they have to learn, things that need to be said, and it's set to the drum of an invisible timer. </p><p>They're not all strangers. Lovers, enemies, friends. And now they have to choose who's next to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a lot of death in this, unfortunately. We encourage everyone to watch the movie "Circle", which is what this fic is based off of! (It's on Netflix). All feedback is really encouraged and we hope you enjoy this!

 

_10 Days Before_

 

Jeremy kicked at the door until it caught Matt’s attention and he came to open it, the other’s hands too full of their lunch to be able to turn the handle.

 

“Man you would not believe the lines today,” Jeremy said, brushing past Matt to get into the break room.“The streets are full of people. It’s crazy out there.” He sighed as he sank into his chair, passing Matt his sandwich and drink as he kicked his feet up onto his desk.

 

“Its supposed to be the end of the world you know.” Matt said, grinning as he saw all his favorite toppings squeezed into his sub.

 

“End of the world?” Jeremy laughed, discarding the wrapping from his sandwich and biting into it.

 

“Yeah, all the weird shit that’s been going on? People are packing up and getting as far away from here as they can. Haven’t you been watching the news?” Matt shook his hair out of his face, tying it back with a rubber band before digging into his lunch. “Disappearances, weird sightings, unexplained noises and lights. We’ve had a couple people at work disappear without notice and I’m really just hoping they got the hell out of here.”

 

“What’s the point in leaving here if it’s the end of the world?” Jeremy asked, mouth full of food and making Matt grimace.

 

“Well end of the world, end of Austin… to some people it’s the same thing.” Matt shrugged. “As far as I know, shits only affecting Austin and some other big name cities.”

 

“If Austin’s ending why are we wasting time sitting here? We should be out there crossing things off our bucket list.” Silence fell over them, neither making a move for the door, just eating their lunches and thinking.

 

“What’s on your bucket list Jeremy?” Matt asked eventually, balling up the paper from his sandwich and throwing it towards the bin. He gave a small sigh when he saw it bounce off the rim, standing and crossing the room to pick his trash up.

 

Jeremy watched the other cross the room, his eyes scanning the other’s body, and blushing lightly when he was caught looking. “Just the usual stuff, skydiving, bungee jumping and such.” Jeremy chuckled, shaking his head with a smile. “Nah, I don’t actually have a bucket list. Just things I wish I’d done.”

 

Matt looked across to Jeremy, eyes settling on his upturned lips. “Yeah, same.” He sighed and pulled himself closer to his desk, clicking over to his Reddit tab and refreshing the page. “What, uh… What kind of stuff do you wish you’d done?”

 

Jeremy tucked his hands behind his head, leaning back to avoid looking at the way Matt was worrying at his bottom lip. “There’s this person…” Jeremy started, rubbing at his mouth slowly. “I have a crush on them and I regret not being able to tell them that.”

 

Matt ducked his head as his cheeks flushed, trying to hide his reaction from Jeremy. “Why not call them now and tell them? Do it while you can, y’know?” Matt said, fighting to keep his voice from shaking and the corners of his lips from being pulled downwards.

 

“Nah. Maybe later.” Jeremy shrugged. He pulled his feet off the desk and leaned forwards to rest his elbows on the surface instead, resting his chin on his palms to see Matt’s face. “What about you? Got anything you wish you’d done?”

 

“Oh! Uh… n-no.” Matt stammered, reaching up to tug the elastic band from his hair and letting out a quiet sigh as it fell to hide his burning cheeks.

 

“Nothing at all?” Jeremy pushed up from his desk, balling up the trash from his lunch and rounding the desk to reach the bin.

 

Matt spun his chair to follow Jeremy’s path to the bin, his eyes skimming over the others fit body as he walked, eyes locking onto the small patch of skin visible where Jeremy’s shirt had ridden up in the back. “Nothing different to you.” Matt admitted, feeling safer with Jeremy’s back to him.

 

Jeremy spun around, looking at Matt’s bowed head and the way he was wringing his hands in his lap. “What’s stopping you from telling them?” Jeremy asked, stepping closer to Matt.

 

“Never seemed like the right time.” Matt replied, slowly examining his nails. “Besides, he’s probably into someone else.” Matt looked up, gasping softly when he saw Jeremy only a foot away.

 

“You sure about that?” Jeremy looked at Matt through his lashes, a look that had landed him in a stranger’s bed many times before. He let a smirk slip onto his face when he saw the way Matt’s eyes flickered down to his lips, and his tongue darted out to moisten his own. “Maybe you should tell him anyway.” Jeremy took another step closer and grabbed Matt’s chin gently, angling it upwards so he could lean in, stopping with the tiniest of gaps between their lips.

 

“Maybe…” he breathed, shivering at the way his lips brushed against Matt’s as he spoke. “He has a crush on you too.”

 

Matt shuddered and leaned in to close the gap, pressing his lips against Jeremy’s with only the slightest hint of hesitation. Jeremy gives a low groan, parting his lips enough to lick at Matt’s lower lip before breaking the kiss and taking a step back.

 

“Boy am I glad you were talking about me and not someone else.” Jeremy laughed, allowing Matt to pull him closer and kiss him again. _Why didn’t we do this sooner?_

 

o0o0o0o

 

_24 Days Before_

 

Barbara was loading the dishwasher with dinner dishes when her cell went off. She quickly dried her hands and picked it up, a small noise escaping her pursed lips when she saw who it was. She glanced out of the kitchen but the house was quiet and empty, no prying eyes watching her. Kara was already upstairs in bed, probably reading and unaware.

 

She quickly answered it and kept her voice low. “Why are you calling so late? You know she’s home.”

 

” _There’s been a lot of weird stuff on the news lately all around Austin. It’s been giving me stress dreams. We haven’t seen each other all week and I was just worried. I wanted to hear your voice._ ”

 

Barbara closed her eyes, sighing softly into the phone. “Linds, that’s sweet but...I’ve been thinking about things.”

 

 _”Ah. So it’s not a coincidence we haven’t seen much of each other lately_.” Lindsay already sounded defeated, guarded, and it hurt her heart.

 

“I’m being selfish,” she admitted reluctantly. “But there’s something about all this that feels wrong. I don’t know what it is but.” She lowered her voice even more, squeezing herself into the corner of the kitchen. “Maybe I just _like_ cheating? What if I’m some weird thrill seeker?”

 

“ _Barb, are you...seeing someone else?_ ”

 

“No, no, God no, just you.” Barbara chewed her lip, eyes trained on the doorway. “I’m just worried that I like cheating more than I...like you? Maybe it’s just because it’s so different and I’ve never done anything like it. Forbidden fruit and stuff.”

 

Lindsay sighed heavily in her ear. “ _Barb_.”

 

They’d had this conversation before.

 

“I just love her so much,” Barbara choked out, tears shining in her eyes for no one to see. “We’ve been together for years now, our second anniversary is coming up. I...I love you too, I love being with you.”

 

“ _But I can’t support you, is that it? You like her money?_ ”

 

Barbara whimpered shamefully in the back of her throat. She felt sick with herself at the thought of it but Kara made great money and shared it easily with her. Clothes, shoes, cosplay, great food, trips...and she hardly had to work herself at all. It was every young girl’s fantasy. And the sex was amazing when they got to it. Kara was a wildcat in bed but she was so busy all the time. “It’s stability, Linds."

 

_Click._

 

“Lindsay?”

 

o0o0o0o

 

_1 Day Before_

 

Ray couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face when he saw Ryan step through the cafe’s door. He’d worried for a while that the blonde wasn’t going to show, the anxiety at being left only increasing as he got later and later. He’d just been about to give up and order or maybe leave. Now he was glad he stuck it out.

 

“Sorry Ray, it’s been hell at the office, and the traffic is bad no matter when you go out nowadays.” Ryan explained, giving Ray a sheepish smile as he sat and smoothed his hair down.

 

“It’s cool man, we can’t all have schedules based around working whenever the fuck I want.” The Puerto Rican grinned easily, his anxiety being shaken off with ease now his lunch mate had arrived.

 

“Have you ordered yet?” Ryan asked, scanning the menu as if he was going to order something different than he did every week.

 

“Nah, not yet. I was holding out on the hope you wouldn’t stand me up, not after this long.” Ray joked easily, waving a server over and stating his usual order. He waited patiently while Ryan ordered his usual, idly flipping pages in the menu as the waiter assured them their food would be ready shortly. “Why’s work been so hectic?” Ray asked, tucking his menu between the napkin holder and the salt and pepper before looking up at Ryan.

 

“People are wanting to return everything, full money back and no reasons. Claiming the end of the city as a good enough reason to get their money back so they can spend it on the more carnal pleasures of life.” Ryan rattled off on a heavy sigh, shoulders slumping in defeat as he thought of the ever-growing pile of returns.

 

“Man that’s bs.” Ray said, brow furrowing briefly before smoothing out with his cheeky grin. “Makes for some pretty great tips though.”

 

“Oh really?” Ryan asked, raising a brow in query.

 

“Yeah. Had someone send me two hundred and fifty bucks saying ‘since your city is ending, go out and get yourself a nice girl to spend your last moments with’.” Ray nodded at Ryan’s look of disbelief. “Not even making it up. Also a lot of smaller numbers just saying RIP or that they’re gonna miss me..”

 

“We don’t even have proof that anything’s happening. A few lights in the sky doesn’t mean anything.” Ryan pointed with his hand, nearly knocking his drink from the waiter’s hand as it was being placed on their table. “Oh, sorry.” He apologised, pouting at Ray’s laughter.

 

“If it means more money for me I’m not gonna complain.” Ray sipped at his drink, blinking back tears as the carbonation made his eyes water.

 

“Gotta get what you can where you can.” Ryan agreed, setting his glass down out of his gesturing range. “How’s your CPU serving you?”

 

Ray’s eyes lit up as he grinned, leaning over the table to gush about his latest PC. “It’s been great. Plays GTA on the highest settings with no stuttering or lag at all, and I can stream with better quality than ever before! Or… well I _could_ if twitch supported that resolution.” Ryan chuckled softly, reaching across the table to pat Ray’s hand.

 

“I’m glad to hear it’s serving you well. It should last you a while.”  Ryan smiled, surprising himself a little with how sincere he was. Although Ray was his friend, Ryan couldn’t deny he was a businessman through and through, usually looking for a deal to make.

 

“I hope so, I only have so many friends I can ship the old ones off to.” Ray said, straightening as the waiter returned with their food and set their plates in front of them.

 

“You know,” Ryan paused, dipping a fry in tomato sauce and pointing with it as he continued. “You could bring them back to me. I can reuse the parts for people who don’t need all the high-spec stuff.”

 

Ray hummed thoughtfully, extracting a slice of his pizza and piling the stretched cheese on top of the slice. “I might take you up on that one day Rye-bread. Its definitely better that they get reused rather than left lying around.” He bit into his pizza, grimacing as he felt oil dripping down his chin.

 

Ryan chuckled at the glistening of Ray’s bottom lip and chin, barely resisting the urge to reach across and wipe it off with a napkin. “Here.” He settled for passing a napkin across to the other, giving him a gentle smile as Ray scrubbed at his chin.

 

The fell into a companionable silence as they ate, exchanging small smiles and quiet laughs as they each saw the way the other was making a mess of their food.

 

“So, new raid came out Sunday.” Ryan said when he’d finished, pushing his plate away so he could lean on the table. “Wanna run it together sometime?”

 

Ray nodded enthusiastically, wiping the last traces of food and oil off with a new napkin. “Yeah, sounds great. Would tonight work for you?” Ray grabbed his drink, slurping loudly as his straw drew up nothing but air.

 

Ryan hummed as he thought, looking off to the side as he mentally went through his plans for the day. “I don’t think so, sorry. Tomorrow should work though?” Ryan stood and pushed his chair in, waiting for Ray to stand before he led the way to the counter to pay for their meals.

 

“I can work with that.” Ray said with a grin, pulling his wallet out and leafing through his bills for the right change. “Is ten good?”

 

“Yeah. Ten will be great.” Ryan smiled, stepping up to the counter and paying for their meals, taking the handful of cash Ray handed to him when he was done and tucking it into his wallet.

 

Ray started to leave the cafe, turning back when he noticed Ryan was still loitering by the cake display instead of walking beside him. “What’s up man?” He asked, stepping back to scan the cakes and slices with the other.

 

“Hm? Oh, nothing.” Ryan said, turning away from the cakes and looking over at Ray. “Though, uhh..”

 

“What?” Ray smiled gently as the man’s cheeks started to flush.

 

“Could I maybe take you out for dinner some time?” Ryan asked quickly, a hand coming up to scratch at the back of his neck.

 

Ray gaped at him, not knowing how to react. “Dude you already take me out to lunch once a week.” Ryan’s cheeks got redder as he looked away and bit his lip, Ray shamelessly following the movement and feeling his own cheeks start to heat up.

 

“I meant like a… uh, like a date.” Ryan coughed in an attempt to cover his awkwardness.

 

 _Holy fucking shit what? He’s asking me out?_ Ray thought, staring openly at Ryan, the way his eyes were looking anywhere but at him and his lip was turning red from the blonde’s continued biting of it.

 

“You can just say no if you don’t want to, I can take it Ray.” Ryan sighed when Ray still hadn’t answered.

 

“What? No way. Take me out, date me hard man. I’ve only been waiting months for you to ask.” Ray blurted out, laughing at himself when his words registered in his head. He scrubbed at his cheeks, hoping for them to cool down some.

 

“Oh thank God.” Ryan laughs, grinning at Ray. “I uh, gotta get back to work, but can I pick you up Friday? At eight?” Ray grinned, so large and limitlessly happy, and nodded, unable to find the words to express his joy.

 

“Hey are you gonna get anything?” A customer behind them grumbled, pulling Ray and Ryan out of their little moment.

 

“Oh, no sorry.” Ryan answered, pulling Ray with him towards and out the door, ignoring the rest of the customer’s complaints.

 

“So… I guess I’ll see you tomorrow for the raid?” Ray said, fidgeting nervously as he saw the way Ryan’s eyes were locked on him.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Ryan answers absently, reaching out to grab Ray’s hand. “Hey Ray, can I kiss you?”

 

Ray made a tiny hopeless noise and nodded, tipping his head up as Ryan leaned down towards him. Their lips met softly at first until Ray let out a small whimper and wrapped an arm around Ryan’s shoulders. Ryan wrapped an arm around Ray’s waist, pressing a hand to his lower back and dipping him slightly as he licked along the Puerto Rican’s lower lip, revelling in the gasp he gave in response. Ray’s hand fisted in Ryan’s shirt as he pushed himself towards him, licking at the blonde’s lips, wanting more. Ryan broke the kiss slowly, pulling away a little before leaning in again and pressing a few smaller kisses to Ray’s lips. Ray chuckled lowly, taking a step back from Ryan and straightening out his shirt and hoodie.

 

“That was, uh. Wow.” Ryan said, running a hand through his hair and giving Ray a shy smile.

 

“That was amazing dude.” Ray said honestly, rubbing at his flushed cheeks with a grin. “So...I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?”

 

“And then Friday.” Ryan added, leaning to press a brief kiss to Ray cheek. “See you then Ray.” He added, winking before turning and walking back to work.

 

Ray turned back towards his apartment, letting his memory guide him home as he touched his lips in disbelief. “This is really happening, huh?” He said to himself, unable to help the grin spreading across his face. “Bitchin’.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

_18 Days Before_

 

Burnie’s feet thudded evenly on the treadmill, music playing just too loudly in his ears but he couldn’t be bothered turning it down. He barely missed a step as he grabbed for his drink bottle, lifting it to his lips and groaning when no water trickled out of it. He looked down to the treadmill controls, slowly decreasing the speed until it was safe to stop the treadmill fully. He stepped off the treadmill, pulling his earbuds out for the walk to the kitchen to refill his drink bottle.

 

As he walked Burnie waved to some people he recognized from other times at the gym, and others he knew from work or through mutual friends. He nearly reached the water fountain without incident, only getting bumped as he stepped around the corner.

 

“Oop, sorry about that.” A familiar voice said as Burnie turned, ready to wave it off.

 

Burnie froze as he turned and saw who bumped into him. _Of course it had to be Him_. Burnie sneered at the bearded man, turning away and calling over his shoulder. “Watch where you’re going, dickbag.”

 

The other man pursed his lips but said nothing, continuing on his way to the change room instead.

 

Burnie headed down the side wall directly for the fountain and refilled his bottle.

 

“Fuckin Adam,” he muttered angrily, turning the tap off and speed walking back to his treadmill. Burnie slid his bottle into the holder on the arm of the treadmill, starting the machine up and putting his earbuds back in, turning the volume on his music up as he increased the speed until he was almost sprinting.

 

Burnie ran silently, glaring across the gym to the where Adam was doing weight training, lifting large dumbbells with ease and using the various machines without seeming to break a sweat.

 

Eventually Burnie had to turn down the speed on his treadmill, the shaking in his legs making it unsafe to keep the pace he’d set up. As he turned down the speed he glanced at the time and started when he saw it was nearly nine already. He’d ended up being there nearly an hour longer than he’d intended, and it was long past time he left. With a final powering-down of his treadmill, Burnie grabbed his drink bottle and gym towel, draping it over his shoulder as he left for the change rooms.

 

A quick shower and dry later, Burnie was packing his stuff into his gym bag, double checking his pockets for his phone, wallet and keys. He took a moment to tidy his locker up, making sure everything was in order before he left.

 

Adam entered the change room just as Burnie slid his glasses onto his face. “Hey, Burns.” Adam said, hoping that Burnie would stop and listen to him. Burnie looked up and shot the bearded man a glare but did nothing to stop him from talking. “You know he didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

Burnie looked at Adam incredulously. “He didn’t mean to-” He gave a bitter laugh, short and sharp. “Didn’t mean to my ass. He _knew_ what he was doing. Upgrading to the newer model.” Burnie’s eyes skimmed over Adam as he brushed past the other man. “I hope you’re good enough in bed to make it worth it.” Burnie spat, leaving the change room and Adam behind him.

 

Adam showered quickly, throwing his clothes on still-damp skin, and tried not to let Burnie’s words get to him. He couldn’t exactly blame the other man, Adam’s not the one that lost his boyfriend in the end.

 

In his car Burnie rested his face in his hands and sighed heavily. He knew he was being unfair to Adam, he didn’t make Joel do anything. “Joel deserves to be happy.” He said to himself, looking through the windshield at the still-lit up gym. “If that’s with Adam, then so be it.” Burnie sighed again, starting the engine and leaving the carpark. _It still hurts, but life’s a bitch. It would have hurt no matter how it happened._

 

Adam got home to the smell of good food and made his way to the kitchen, pressing himself to Joel’s back as he put the finishing touch to their meal.

 

“How was the gym?” Joel asked, turning in Adam’s arms to press a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Good.” Adam said, letting go of Joel to grab plates from the cupboard. “Ran into Michael.” Adam didn’t need to be looking to know the way Joel stiffened at the mention of his ex’s name. When he turned Joel was there, giving him a concerned look.

 

“Michael…” Joel sighed softly. “Did he say anything to you?” Joel reached out, touching Adam’s cheeks and shoulders gently as if to check if he was okay.

 

“No, no. He didn’t say anything. I don’t think he even saw me,” Adam lied, barely managing to convince Joel, judging by his suspicious look.

 

“You know, you don’t _need_ to go to the gym Adam.” Joel said softly, stroking his boyfriend’s cheek. “Or you can go to a different one. I know this one is closest but I don’t mind driving you.”

 

“I know babe.” Adam stretched to kiss Joel’s cheek. “This is the first time I’ve seen him there. And besides, we’re adults. We can be mature about this.”

 

Joel smiled gently, waving Adam towards the bedroom. “Go put your stuff away, dinner’s nearly done.”

 

Adam walked to the bedroom to put his gym bag away in the closet. He found his mind kept straying to Burnie. _He’s lost a lot of weight. Looks good on him_.

 

o0o0o0o

 

_30 Days Before_

 

It had taken months to get to this point. So many color-outs, so many dropped calls and emergency power downs, stupid excuses and straight up refusals. They both were pretty outgoing and had loud personalities but when it came to intimacy they were both rather shy. This was one of the few times they’d managed to get this far but they were both pretty drunk. They’d been playing Minecraft and screwing around and their audio call had led to video, and then Mark had taken off his shirt because he’d spilled beer on it and Sean had managed to ask him to keep it off.

 

Now they were both getting close and shyness had been blown away by the desperate need to come and the sight of one another on their screens.

 

Sean felt tight and hot all over, fist gliding wet over his cock from the squirt of lube he’d kept in his desk drawer for just this reason. He’d pushed his sweats and briefs down around his knees and rucked his shirt up above his belly, putting himself on display for his camera to capture. He couldn’t be embarrassed about being exposed when he was staring so shamelessly at the little screen where his boyfriend was.

 

Tasty, tan skin tight over fit muscle and thighs spread to show off a flushed, uncut cock getting the same hungry treatment. Mark’s moans sounded like they were ripping out from the back of his throat, low and grunting. His own were softer and meeting them, mixing up.

 

“Fuck, Mark.” His accent glazed thick over the words and it made his boyfriend curse and arch up off the chair.

 

” _Fuck, fuck…_ ” Sean watched in blissful awe as Mark arched up off the chair and spilled thick across his stomach and knuckles. The small little sounds of release ruined the last of Sean’s control and he followed, throwing his head back and moaning to the ceiling as he came. It was warm and sticky on his fingers but he worked himself through it, wringing out every last bit until he got too oversensitive.

 

“ _Jesus Christ._ ”

 

“Jesus isn’t here right now,” Sean joked dumbly, smiling when he got Mark to burst into a surprised laugh. “Gotcha’, love.”

 

“ _Yeah you did. Give me a sec_?”

  
  
“Same.”

 

They both went off screen. Sean wiped himself up in the bathroom real quick and the private moment gave him time to be properly embarrassed. Jerking off in front of Mark like that, even with both their faces mostly off screen, was something he’d never thought he’d be able to do. The beer was still swimming happily through his system and making things a little soft, but he still surprised they’d done it. They’d just started face-camming on the regular last month and now they’d whipped out their wangs and got off ridiculously hard to it.

 

_I feel as if, somehow, I’ve disappointed my mum._

 

Sean sat back down in front of his computer and Mark was already there beaming at him. ” _Hey hotstuff.”_

 

“You already seduced me, sir,” Sean teased back. “What’s your day like tomorrow?”  


Mark leaned in closer to the screen, chin resting on his palm and smiling so sweet it threatened to rot his teeth. “ _I have labs all day tomorrow but my morning is pretty lazy.”_

 

“Same.” Sean held his breath. He didn’t know if it’d be too forward to ask if they’d spend the morning together. Mark’s smile got lazier and it made his heart flutter.

 

 _“Did you like it?”_ he asked softly.

 

Sean nodded. “I really did. ‘Was really nice...I’d like to do it again soon…”

 

Mark made a point of looking at his watch before turning those puppy eyes at him. _“What are you doing about three minutes and a protein bar from now?”_

 

Sean burst into a nervous laugh, cheeks flushing. “What the hell you need the protein for? It’s not like you’re actually fucking me.”

 

The other looked surprised and Sean quieted down, feeling more heat bleed into the tips of his ears. “I mean, uh, ‘s not like-”

 

“ _Would you let me?_ ”

 

Sean looked down at his lap, thumb nervously digging at a tiny tear in his sweats.

“ _Sean?_ ”

 

“Yeah, ‘course.” He forced himself to look up and Mark’s big smile triggered his own. “I’d love it, actually. Soon as we can manage.”

 

 _“Come to Austin,_ ” Mark demanded suddenly with a puppyish enthusiasm. “ _I’ll pay for everything. Get time off work. Come stay with me.”_

 

“Mark-”

 

 _“I swear you won’t regret it_ ,” Mark promised, hands braced on the table on either side of his keyboard. “ _Why not now, Sean?_ ”

 

Sean fidgeted in his seat, heart fluttering much more wildly now. “Hell, man, getting off work is going to be harder than that.”

 

Mark whined a little. _“Please, babe, just try? For me?_ ” He calmed down and put on that serious voice that Sean didn’t like to admit was comforting. “ _One month. Let’s try and save up and plan for one month? That’s not super unreasonable_.”

 

“No, it’s not…” Sean trailed off, mind whirring to think of all the hours he could get and the money he’d make. “It’s not impossible? We could at least try.”

 

Mark sighed, plopping his chin back in his hand, glasses pushed up into his hair still. “ _You are beyond perfect, you know that?”_

 

He rolled his eyes but his stomach flipped. “You’re a fool.”

 

“ _Your fool._ ” Mark shot him a wink. “ _Call me when you wake up, okay?_ ”

 

Sean visibly perked up and it gave the other goosebumps from just how purely radiant his boyfriend was when he let himself truly relax. “I will.”

 

“ _Sean?_ ”

 

“Yeah?”  


Mark’s teeth dragged over his lip. “ _I really like this, what we have_.”

 

 _I love you_. Sean shook his head a little before tapping the screen. “Don’t get all mushy on me cause I helped get ‘ya off. Go to bed.”

 

“ _Okay, okay_ ,” Mark laughed. “ _I’m going._ ”  


“Mark?”  


He resettled his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. “ _Yeah?_ ”

 

“I like this too.”

 

o0o

 

_0 Days Before_

 

They stumbled into their apartment still riding on the buzz of the bar. They’d been hanging out with their friends and hadn’t been able to do more than touch thighs under the table. Their friends didn’t care and Austin could be called progressive but it was still Texas. By the time they got to the front door their passion had come to a boil and the air was thick with it.

 

They couldn’t stop kissing, eating at one another’s mouths like they couldn’t get enough as they blindly wandered through the apartment. They hit the door frame of the bedroom and Gavin pinned Michael there, fingers sliding under the other’s shirt and digging his thumbs into soft hips. He swallowed Michael’s moan and they pressed tight, dicks fattening up fast as they rubbed together through constricting layers of clothing.

 

Michael seized him by the belt and yanked the clasp open, whipping it so fast out of the loops that Gavin felt the burn. He gasped and Michael seized the moment of vulnerability to take control. Lithe hips were taken between two calloused hands and he was heaved around through the doorway. Gavin’s comical squawk cut off with another kiss and he was tackled to the bed, long body sprawling on the sheets before it was covered up. Michael was shorter but he was so thick and the weight of him was _delicious_. Gavin writhed restlessly under him, hands dragging all over his boyfriend to feel those broad shoulders and the muscle in his arms.

 

They panted into each other’s mouths, curses husking between them. Hard buds were pet roughly through shirts, fingers digging in hard so they could truly feel it. The sloppy kiss was broken so Michael could start raking his teeth over his boyfriend’s throat, biting down at his pulse to feel it jump against his tongue. Gavin slipped a leg between Michael’s and they started to grind against firm thighs, dragging denim bulges over one another to build up addicting friction.

 

“Fuck, you look good tonight,” Michael puffed, breaking away from his boyfriend’s throat to look him over. A tight red v-neck and those damn skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination - it made his mouth water. Gavin had shaved for once and he looked like he belonged on a street corner. “You look like I paid for you.”

 

“Bloody hell,” Gavin gasped, hips grinding hard against Michael, cock throbbing in his briefs. “You’ve got a filthy mouth.”

 

Michael shot him a sharp grin. “Wanna’ fuck it?”

 

Gavin’s cheeks flamed. “Michael!”

 

Michael laughed as he dove in for another kiss, gentle at first to soothe the embarrassed spike but then deeper, tongues sliding slowly to the tune of blissful sighs. Gavin’s hands slid higher up Michael’s shirt to thumb over stiff, puffy nipples that he wanted to wrap his lips around. He nibbled at the plush lower lip and loved how it got all hot against him.

 

He was so busy enjoying himself that he didn’t notice Michael unbuttoning his fly. His boyfriend chuckled lowly, smiling against his mouth, and the memories of his past few partners came back. Slack jawed surprise, their disgusted faces, their cruel bursts of laughter. His last boyfriend - he could still feel rough fingers curling over his scarred sack, thumbing the scar hard with mocking fascination.

_”What the fuck is this? You get mauled?”_

 

Gavin pushed his hand away and squirmed up, head thunking against the wall.

 

Michael groaned in defeat and pushed himself up onto his knees, glaring at his boyfriend. This was not the first time this had happened, nor the tenth. He’d stopped counting a long time ago. “Gavin, it’s been months of this.” He sighed heavily and shook his head to dislodge some of the beer dizziness. “If you don’t want to do anything, that’s fine. More than fine. But fucking shit, man, this hot-and-cold stuff is fucking with me. You keep saying you want to but…”

 

Gavin threw an arm over his eyes and sighed, shutting down almost completely as he lost himself in the swirl of negative thoughts. Humiliation branded him like a tattoo and it was hard to hear anything past that.

 

Michael felt a guilty pang. “You’re allowed to say no, always. We never have to do anything but this is confusing as fuck.”

 

The Brit sighed again, this time more softly.

 

“Gavvy, what’s wrong?” Michael pleaded. “What am I doing that’s so awful?”

 

Michael scooted up closer and leaned down, making a soft sound. “Gavvy, it’s just me. I’d never hurt you or anything. You can tell me anything.”

 

He tried to give him a kiss, something small and chaste to show they were okay, but Gavin jerked away. He sat up and turned his head away from Michael, eyes fixed on the floor. Fed up, Michael pushed himself off the bed and snagged his boots from under the bed, shoving his feet into them and hastily lacing them up. He couldn’t do this right now. He’d always been understanding and Gavin didn’t owe him anything but he was too wound up to trust his mouth.

 

“I’m going for a drive,” he stated, getting up and snagging his leather jacket off the dresser. It was a nice one, fitted and genuine - a gift from Gavin for his birthday. Even putting it on made his heart tender and warm just remembering the thoughtful gesture, the money his boyfriend had saved to get it for him, the way they he’d wrapped Gavin up in it and dragged him into a kiss.

 

“Michael…?”

 

Michael gripped the edges of his jacket, lips pursed as he tried to keep himself from begging for answers. He glanced over his shoulder, waiting, but Gavin wasn’t even looking at him. The carpet seemed more fascinating and he didn’t say another word.

 

Michael took his keys on the way out and made sure to lock the door. He knew Gavin hated being left alone in their apartment, had always hated being alone, but right now he couldn’t stay. He headed down the steps and onto the sidewalk, thumb flicking hard through his keys until he found the one for his bike. It wasn’t a full fledge hog but it was his size motorcycle, amazing speed and flashy red with a custom diamond sword down the side. It was his baby and right now he needed her.

 

He got on the bike and entered the combo on the lock to pull off his helmet. The process gave im a few precious seconds to sort through his painful buzz of thoughts. Though it had started out as a dark seed of doubt he was really starting to believe Gavin didn’t want him. They were the classic “best friends turned lovers” transition and with how Gavin had been acting he couldn’t help but wonder if the Brit had gotten confused. Maybe he wasn’t as gay as he’d thought, or maybe they’d worked so well as best friends that it had just seemed like the natural conclusion. They were good partners, good roommates, and he loved Gavin so much he’d wanted him in every way possible.

 

_Maybe I wanted too much?_

  
Michael shoved on his helmet and latched it in place, flipping down the visor. He’d hit the highway and clear his head, then maybe he’d be in the right mind to come back and talk to Gavin. They needed to sort things out. He didn’t want to lose him.


End file.
